


Crack Open Another Bottle

by AshlarKithkanan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a post at the Skyrim Kink Meme asking for "Pick any two people who you haven't seen paired together. I don't care about race, I don't care about gender, anything like that. Just two people who haven't been paired up.</p>
<p>Now stick 'em in a romantic/sexual relationship of some kind."</p>
<p>Marcurio is excluded from the Blades super-secret meeting with the Dragonborn. Good thing there is alcohol and a really good bard to soothe his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack Open Another Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3603.html?thread=3152147) prompt at + this screenshot whilst in Riverwood with Marcurio. [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qwzznm) Look at the way they were looking at each other!

Marcurio watched the Dragoborn and Esbern follow Delphine down the stairs and then firmly shut the false panel and the wardrobe door behind them. He supposed Mistral will eventually tell him what they talked about anyway, considering he will be the one lugging all the younger man's baggage around for their next adventure.

Rolling his shoulders against the accumulated stiffness from the previous journey, he sat down at one of the tables and attempted to relax. After a short while, Orgnar began bringing out the food and drinks he ordered. He figured all three of his companions would be starving after their meeting.

The evening passed in a pleasant blur, made even more pleasant by several bottles of wine and the charming songs being strummed from the lute.

_"This bard sings exceptionally well,"_ he mused to himself. He snorted softly. Well he should know: he had met a LOT of bards since the Dragonborn had dragged him all over Skyrim. Heck, he had even been in the Bards College in Solitude. He raised his cup in a silent salute to the Divines at the fact that young Mistral Blume was raised from a wealthy family and highly favoured sleeping in proper beds rather than just roughing it out in the wilds. _The boy even made him carry around spare bed rolls on his back._ Him! An apprentice mage! Definitely _not_ a pack mule!

He shook his head and turned back to the bard in question. Huh. Talented _and_ good looking too. The female bard in Dawnstar's Windpeak Inn had been very good looking. Unfortunately, her voice was atrocious!

He slammed his empty cup down on the table and considered the remaining full bottles before him. He had originally ordered enough mead, ale, wine and food for a proper celebration of Delphine and Esbern's reunion. Despite the Dragonborn's grumblings, Marcurio is not just a sassy face. He could be quite kind too. Unfortunately the super-secret Blades meeting seems to be running longer than expected.

He was exempted due to his not belonging to their super special secret club. Despite the fact that even before they had laid their manipulative, beady little eyes on the Dragonborn, Marcurio was already saving his skinny Breton ass with Chain Lightning.

_Heh. Skinny ass._

_Actually, it was quite pert._

_Especially when he was wearing those College robes instead of his regular Orcish armour..._

Someone was talking to him.

He twisted to squint up at the burly Nord standing right behind him.

_Heh. I bet his ass is definitely NOT skinny_

"... look like a traveller. Someone that has seen faraway places and heard new stories."

Marcurio blinked up at him slowly and then licked his lips as he tried to formulate a response. Instead, he got distracted by the way blue eyes flicked towards his wet lips, and decided to swipe his tongue over his lower lip again. With _intent_.

"I'm Sven," continued the Nord, and then sat down beside him. His clothed arm practically radiated warmth. _What more if it was bare? All of him? How warm it must be!_

Marcurio smirked lasciviously at the bard and cracked open another bottle of Alto wine. This might prove to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Am severely annoyed that the all my fills were marked as spam at the kinkmeme. @__@ I need to get my eyes checked. Oh captcha! Why so difficult?!


End file.
